oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Seernin
Seernin 'History:' Seernin is a Lesser God and is one of the twin Gods born from a union between Ahlkin, the God of War, and Shahmihnae, the Goddess of Fire. Like most twins, Seernin and his twin brother Bahrahmin, God of Anger, are very close and often their interests and domains overlap. As their domains might suggest, both Gods are given to strong opinions and emotions, and often people have a hard time distinguishing between the two. Passion and Anger are sometimes difficult to separate, however, Seernin is the more sensitive of the two twins, though the word sensitive is relative. The biggest difference between the twin Gods is that while both brothers often use their energy to spread destruction, Seernin is also capable of channeling his energy towards constructive pursuits as well. Whatever it is that Seernin decides to do, he set his whole mind and energy to accomplishing it whether it is constructing a building, cooking a meal, decimating a village, or making love to a woman. So too he inflames the minds of mortals with a burning need to pursue one interest or another. And since passion is such a strong and uncontrollable emotion, those inflamed by Seernin’s influence are often left susceptible to Bahrahmin’s. 'Relationships:' Seernin’s closest relationship is with his twin brother and while Bahrahmin is the more physically imposing of the two, he relies on Seernin’s cunning and intellect to guide him. Without Seernin’s influence, Bahrahmin would likely embark on a spiral of self destruction that would destroy mortals and Gods both. Seernin is also very close with his half-sister Sheera, Goddess of Lust. Sheera is the lover of both Seernin and, to a lesser extent, Bahrahmin. Their incestuous love triangle is seen as taboo by most mortals, though is embraced by some of the more unsavory dregs of society. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Both Seernin and his brother are depicted as heavily muscled, tan skinned, dark haired humans. Seernin is associated with the Honey Badger which is known for its intelligence, and also its single-mindedness when it comes to getting what it wants. 'The Church of Seernin': There are very few actual temples to Seernin or his brother, but there are many shrines, both official and unofficial. Often shrines to Seernin and Bahrahmin can be found in army camps. Followers of Seernin are often Warriors, Barbarians, and Clerics. 'Religious Traits': 'Holding a Grudge:' Just like your patron God, when a person wrongs you, you find it hard to let it go until you have achieved revenge. Bonus: When a creature damages you with a weapon, on your next turn you gain a +1 trait bonus on weapon damage against that creature. If this creature is a noted racial or favored enemy this bonus increases to +2. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Seernin, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus on weapon damage against that creature and an additional +2 bonus if the enemy is a favored enemy. 'Ruthless: ' Once you put your mind to something you can seldom be persuaded against it. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus on attack rolls to confirm critical hits. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Seernin, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus on attack rolls to confirm critical hits.